


Reborn

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: She's had two chances...<br/>Disclaimer: This is Joss' baby not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



She'd been human and died, and returned to another kind of life. A bloodthirsty one, full of decadence and mayhem and a revolution of her old self. But a pretty face did her in, and a power-hungry one helped destroy her. 

But she came back. 

She came back human again, and then died again at the hands of an old frenemy (such a peculiar, perfect word), and she raised Hell all over again, determined to win back the pretty face of her one-time love. 

She did, but not the way she wanted to and, in the end, something changed her. A child, a miracle child, because two of the dead cannot produce a living, breathing child. And, to allow the child life, she killed herself. 

There's an old saying, 'Three time's the charm'. She'd lived and died and been reborn as a monster twice. This third time, she was born a child, like the one she'd saved. 

This time, her soul cleansed in its own way, maybe she wouldn't be a monster.


End file.
